


when fever breaks

by velificatio



Category: Dark Knight (2008), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Scent Kink, Squirting, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velificatio/pseuds/velificatio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s only one alpha Selina calls on when she’s in her heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when fever breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Niya and grizzly-bear-bane for proofreading this for me!

Reliable heat suppressants cost a pretty penny on the black market and getting health insurance was a long shot considering Selina’s record.

Lately she’d found an alternative source of relief for her monthly cycle, one that came without the costly risk of pregnancy. When knocking first sounded off on her apartment door Selina answered without hesitation.

She’d sent Jen off with a handful of cash for a few days to do whatever tickled her fancy. Beta’s tended to be annoyingly supplicant and hovering during an omega’s heat. Selina didn’t need a babysitter tip toeing around the fact that they wanted to screw her. What she needed was a good, thorough fucking. And she knew just the alpha to give her that.

Anna nodded at her with a grin when the door opened, taking a deep inhale as she stepped inside. She was dressed in a gray tank with a black leather coat and dark jeans, her hair pulled back in a tight bun. Selina wanted to unravel the calm composure she was exuding, claw and bite at her until she bit back.

“Always so last minute Cat,” Anna clicked her tongue. “Lucky I don’t work for the squad anymore.”

Selina crossed her arms, not bothering to temper her smirk with annoyance. “Don’t even pretend I didn’t make your day.”

“Maybe, but that’s beside the point.” Anna said, stepping into Selina’s space once she’d put the door locks back in place. Her fingers traced over the knot on Selina’s bathrobe. “The firm I’m working for is only gonna be lenient to these call-ins for so long.”

Even that short bit of contact had Selina’s nipples peaking. She took in the alpha woman’s scent, peppery, strong and was struck right then by a desire to press her face into Anna’s neck and scent her fully. “Well I wasn’t exactly expecting it to come on so soon myself.”

Earlier in the morning Selina had woken up with her clit throbbing and slick wetting her thighs. Her heats tended to be annoyingly irregular, sometimes interfering with her plans for a heist. Lingering in bed, she’d pushed two fingers into her sex and rubbed her clit in quick circles, came within a minute. It wasn’t her smartest decision, immediately her fever kicked and up she was quick to call Anna, never taking her fingers out of herself.

With Anna now right in her presence, smelling like she did, looking absolutely edible Selina had little patience to haggle over the trouble she’d caused at a detective firm.

“Come on,” She practically yanked her robe off. “I didn’t call you over to chat.”

Anna cupped Selina’s breasts, kneading them hard just the way she liked. Ducking down, she ran her teeth over a nipple, tongue flicking over its tip before she pulled away. “Whatever you say kitty cat.”

With Anna a bedroom wasn’t exactly a prerequisite for fucking. Far from it. She backed Selina up until her knees hit the sofa then watched her drop down, bending one leg over the back of the couch.

Selina’s breathing quickened, her cunt was swollen and wet, the air chilling on her slick thighs. She pet the smooth skin of her mound, her other hand rolling one of her nipples between her forefinger and thumb. The growl Anna let out made her clench and Selina voiced her approval with a moan, patting her cunt softly.

Anna threw her jacket off onto an antique coffee table, climbing onto the couch and pressing against Selina. Teeth scraped down her neck, setting her nerves alight, one soft hand rubbing her sex in teasing circles. The pressure was light, a slow massage that tickled her lips and clit, smeared wetness over her labia. Selina couldn’t help but arch into the contact, rolling her hips in a mirroring rhythm. She bit Anna’s lower lip, scratching at her arms, their breaths hot in each others face. When Anna began sucking over her pulse she dug her nails into her arm in warning.

“You’re going to leave a mark.” Selina panted. “You have to earn that.”

“I plan to kitty Cat, but you know I don’t have the best track record at following the rules.”

The fabric of Anna’s tank was rough on her nipples, sent little jolts of pleasure all the way down to her clit. It felt so good to have their tits pushing together while they writhed that Selina pushed her chest up, laughing when Anna’s hand tangled in her wet hair, yanking it back.

She raked her nails over Selina’s breasts in clear defiance of her rule. They were slippery, soaking on her skin. Anna squeezed one of Selina’s tits. “Gotta have your cunny softened up for me nice first huh? Well I can take care of that just fine…”

Anna gave her cunt a hard slap, chuckling when Selina gasped and bucked into the sting. She did it again, the filthy smacking sound absolutely obscene to Selina’s ears. She loved it, how her sex shook, burned for a moment. It was an entirely different kind of adrenaline rush from what she felt when she took a blow on a heist. The pain was too fleeting and she knew she could take more. Wanted to take more.

“Come on.” She said, teeth clenched. “Don’t treat me like a doll. Mess me up, Anna.”

Anna moaned at that, shoved two fingers into Selina’s cunt without warning. “Yeah, babe?” She breathed, pressing in deep, the heel of her palm grinding down on Selina’s clit. “You want me to fuck this cunt up?”

Selina wasn’t given a chance to answer her. Anna fucked her, ground her fingers in her cunt hard, fast, shaking them in, in in, so deep, never pulling them out. Her palm pushed up and down on Selina’s clit, relentless, too much too fast but exactly what she needed. She was shaking, her thighs quivering and wet, squelching noises pushing out around Anna’s fingers. Selina could feel how Anna’s arm was shaking with it, how her hand clenched in Selina’s hair, jerking her far enough to bare her throat. This time when Anna bit and sucked at her Selina didn’t protest, she was too close to. Her mouth was open, hot little gasps coming out fast. She was so hot down there, she felt the heat coiling up from her lower back, her body tensing.

“Come on.” Anna growled, biting her throat hard. “Come on Cat, _come_.”

She shoved in harder, so much it hurt, crushing Selina’s clit under her palm. Selina came with a shout, clamping down on Anna’s fingers in tight pulses, shooting a hard stream of juices out around her hand. Her fingers dug into the sofa. “Fuck!” She spat, clenching her other hand around Anna’s tit.

No one, alpha or otherwise, had ever made her squirt as readily as Anna Ramirez. That had been the first thing that clued Selina into her being a keeper of sorts, after she’d dropped by to question her former roommate during a murder investigation. Sure she’d been a cop at the time, but one of the few to treat Selina with actual respect and look beyond her record.

They’d fucked in Selina’s bathroom, spur of the moment, not even taking their clothes off and Anna had made her soak a pair of good, expensive jeans she’d swiped from an heiress. Damn if it hadn’t been worth it.

Anna pulled her hand away, ignoring Selina’s protesting growl. She put her fingers in her mouth, gave them a good long suck. “Delicious.” She grinned, smearing Selina’s come around her lips. “Like always, Cat.”

Selina bit her fingers. “There are much better things your mouth and fingers could be doing right now.” Part challenge, part plea, the closest she’d ever come to one. “You ruined my sofa you bitch.”

“You’re right babe.” Anna said. “It’s you I should be ruining, poor couch.”

Selina wasn’t actually pissed about it though. Wasn’t anything a blanket couldn’t cover up and she was far more concerned with dragging Anna’s tank down- _fuck yes_ she’d gone without a bra- and getting those tits in her face.

Selina buried her face between Anna’s breasts, using her hands to push them firmly against her. Right there her scent was rich, thick on Selina’s senses. She massaged those pert tits, breathing in deep, practically purring, feeling her heat surge. Her hips were rolling, rubbing her cunt over Anna’s jeans where she’d put her leg between Selina’s thighs. She wanted to leave her mark on the alpha, let everyone she passed on the street after she’d left know an omega had their way with her.

Impatiently Selina began undoing Anna’s jeans, sucking one of nipples into her mouth at the same time. She felt Anna’s chest rumble with her satisfied groan, rolled her tongue around that brown nub so she’d do it again. More than that she wanted to feel Anna’s thick sex with her hand, her mouth. Alpha’s had much bigger clits and fuller cunts than betas and omegas. Anna’s was a fat, delectable mouthful. Selina knew her heat wouldn’t be satiated until she’d gotten a good taste of alpha come and came until she was too sore do it again.

She couldn’t manage to slip her hand down far enough to do more than grope at Anna through her panties. “Take these damn things off.” Selina huffed, ignoring how frantic she sounded.

Anna didn’t though, her face was smug as she stood from the sofa. “If you had it your way I’d have shown up here naked.”

A sharp, damn primal swell of possessiveness stirred in Selina at the thought of anyone else getting to see Anna like she was about to. Not today, not like this, she was her alpha until her heat broke.

“Not highly(?).” Selina rolled off the couch, smacking Anna’s hands away from her waistband, clutched that fabric and yanked them down to her calves. “Let me see you.” She growled and it sounded like an order to her own ears but who knew.

As it was Anna kicked off her jeans then stepped coyly out of Selina’s reach.

“I’ll let you do more than that kitty but mind your manners.” She tutted, emphasizing her point with a wave of her finger. At the same time Anna pulled her undershorts down, not fast enough for Selina to miss the thick wet patch that had formed in them.

Selina moaned and crawled over to her. She’d claw out anyone who called that submissive because she felt anything but. No, she was a predator and there was a fine meal right within sight.

She could see Anna’s wet nub clear as day, plump and pushing up from where the brown hood of her clit folded around it. Fuck she was going to suckle on that little bud, lap at it with her tongue. The thick flesh of Anna’s labia seemed to swallow her lips, they were pressed so close together. Like a fucking present Selina needed to unwrap right now.

Barely giving Anna time to step out of her shorts, Selina licked up the wet smudge of slick on her inner thigh, mouthed her way up to Anna’s sex. She scratched at her dark curls, loving the wet feel of them on her fingers, and sucked Anna’s clit between her lips, pressing her tongue against it, her hand rubbing messy circles around that fat cunt.

Anna’s hand went to her hair immediately. “That’s a good Cat.” She groaned, pushing her hips forward, pushing her sex into Selina’s face. Her nose pressed on Anna’s mound, hair tickling against it, and she shuddered at the hot slide of Anna’s dark folds along her chin. It left warm trails behind on her skin.

Selina couldn’t get enough of her taste, heavy in her mouth, the way Anna’s scent all but engulfed her now. She used her free hand to stroke the bundle of flesh at Anna’s hood, moaning when she found her so wet her fingers slipped. Undeterred she pinched that skin again, pulling at it, rubbing it between her fingers. Anna was panting above her, pivoting her hips, shoving Selina’s face in further by her hair.

The sight of such a proud alpha so thoroughly coming apart drove Selina on. She let go of Anna’s clit with a soft pop, nuzzled her mouth in between her labia, suckling on her folds. They were tight and Selina knew it probably strained a bit when she pulled back with them still between her lips.

But the way Anna cursed and chased after her when she let them go, Selina had little doubt she minded.

“Fuck, you taste… _fuck_ ,” Selina said, pushing Anna’s labia together snug with her hands. She rubbed up and down, grinding them against one another, ducked in to tease her tongue at the tight line they formed up to her clit. Delicious. When she pulled away a little rope of spit clung to her mouth.

She didn’t stay gone for long. Anna nearly stumbled back when Selina spread her, went in on her hole. She lathed her tongue over it, up into her folds, pausing to suckle at the pink clench every so often. Her nose pressed against Anna’s clit and she wasn’t quiet about it at all. Selina made hot, muffled noises into Anna’s sex, rubbed her thumb over her clit, drinking up the sounds of Anna’s pleasure in turn.

Anna’s grinding against her had become near frantic. Selina glanced up to see her breasts heaving as she breathed, the long arch of neck when she threw her head back. She saw sweat forming on those perfect tits, tasted the saltiness on her tongue when she moved up to bite Anna’s mound.

“Naughty.” Anna gasped, playfully smacking at Selina’s cheek. It stung but there was a laugh in her voice. “Be a good cat, lick this pussy clean. I know how much you want to taste my come kitty.”

Selina would have rolled her eyes but fuck if that smug curl in Anna’s voice, the husk of it, didn’t have her cunt dripping. And she knew exactly how to respond. Crossing two of her fingers, without preamble Selina pushed them into Anna’s cunt, swirling them in long, slow circles and she could feel how hard Anna clenched around them. Like a vice. She got her mouth back on Anna’s clit and gave it a particularly hard suck, still moving her fingers inside. Anna’s entire body lurched forward, Selina had to clutch at her hip to keep her balanced but there was no way in hell her mouth was going anywhere.

She kept giving quick sucks to that nub, felt Anna’s slick sliding down her wrist, her come pushing out around her fingers. Not wanting to miss any, Selina dipped down, put her mouth on Anna’s clenching hole, using her fingers to slide her thick come out. Anna was cursing up a storm above her, her hold on Selina’s hair unyielding.

Selina paid little mind to it, she was far too busy lapping up as much of Anna’s come as she’d put out. Her heat hadn’t diminished in the slightest but it was the taste and knowing there’d be far more where that came from that had her quivering. She made a disgruntled huff when Anna suddenly pushed her back, grabbing her shoulders and shoving her down onto the rug beneath them.

She stared up at Anna, her brow arched. “How many rounds we going to go before we take this to the bedroom?”

“I want anyone who walks through your front door to know you’ve been fucked good. We haven’t gotten there yet kitty Cat.” Anna put her hands atop Selina’s knees and she spread them instinctively. She was perilously close to the coffee table and nudged it further aside with her hand.

Anna wrapped a hand around her throat, pressed with just enough pressure to make breathing difficult but not impossible. The rest of Selina’s air she stole with her lips, they were greedy as she pressed their mouths together. Normally Selina wasn’t one for kissing, brought up too many false notions of intimacy or romance in other people. But this--the quick gasps she had to take to catch just a wisp of air, the wet slide of soft lips pressing on hers, Anna’s teeth scraping over her mouth like she wanted to eat her--this she enjoyed.

Their hands weren’t idle while they kissed. Selina scratched over Anna’s back and neck, pinched her hard nipples until she gasped. With her free hand Anna put bruises on Selina’s hip, her grip was so strong. It was that power and the flood of her scent over Selina that renewed her urgency.

“Turn around.” She said, pushing hair out of her face. “I want your mouth on my cunt.”

Anna bit her lower lip, pulled on it a moment. “The feeling’s mutual, Cat.” And Selina didn’t miss her grin before she moved.

Sixty-nine was one of Selina’s favorite positions. Apart from basic mutual satisfaction she found it often turned into a competitive endurance game of sorts. Who would hold out and contribute to the end and who would be left writhing mindlessly, panting into the other person’s thigh?

Right now, with the arousal of her heat sending her cunt throbbing, Selina was ready to give as good as she got.

 She gripped Anna’s ass, leaned up a bit and pushed her mouth between her labia, sucked at her folds and pink hole. Anna had a firm ass but it yielded to the squeeze and kneading of her hands and _oh_ _yes-_ Selina moaned as she felt the lips of her cunt being rolled together, spit hitting her clit before a long tongue circled it slowly. She shook her head, rubbing her mouth over Anna, licked into her sex with broad swipes of her tongue.

In no time Selina’s face grew messier, little beads of slick and spit smearing over her mouth and chin. She couldn’t care less, she just craned her neck and pushed in closer, thrusting her tongue into Anna’s dripping sex. Muffled, wet gasps and moans slipped from Selina’s lips, her hips jerking up and writhing.

Anna was fucking her cunt with three fingers, curling them, sucking hard on her clit. Every so often she’d pull her fingers out and give Selina’s sex a ringing smack that sounded downright filthy. She only grew wetter with each blow, her cunt clenching around nothing, desperate for Anna’s fingers back inside of her.

Selina was close well before Anna teased at her rim with a fingertip, her right hand rubbing over Selina’s clit and folds in fast rounds. Rocking her hips up and down, Selina whimpered into Anna’s cunt, squeezing her ass, her head falling back as one wet finger pierced her pucker.

“Anna,” She gasped. “Fuck yes-“

Wet as Anna’s finger was there was only a slight burn of friction when she pushed her finger in all the way to the third knuckle. Selina clenched around it, pushing back with the slow glide of it inside her. Anna was stroking her cunt faster and faster, she could hear the squelching noise of her motions over both their panting. Selina brought one of her hands down to rub on Anna’s clit, thrusting her tongue in and out of her hole as quick as she could manage. She was trembling, soaked with sweat and her own wetness.

When Selina came she felt the familiar spurt of her juices pushing out against Anna’s hand, her ass clamping down on the finger inside her. She sobbed, her body quaking with her orgasm, unable to pull her tongue back because Anna was right behind her, clenching down hard with a deep groan, shuddering.

Selina lapped up more of Anna’s come with her tongue, humming at its strong flavor. Anna was kissing along her legs, spreading the mess around her sex with her fingers. This time when Anna crawled off her Selina whined before she could stop herself, reaching after her. The relentless pulse of her heat had quelled slightly but with that hint of satiation came the need to keep her alpha close until she was fully satisfied.

Anna hushed her gently, cupping Selina’s face and kissing her hard. Selina tasted nothing but herself on Anna’s swollen lips and panted, biting at them, hoping to draw blood. Her nails raked over Anna’s shoulders and arms, sure to leave a trail of red lines in their wake. Anna was ungentle herself, clenching Selina’s tits hard enough to sting, growling as she sank her teeth into Selina’s neck. She pressed her face in close, breathing in the pheromones Selina was putting out and her own scent only became more consuming to Selina.

“Well kitty Cat,” Anna purred, voice rough. “Looks like I’ve ruined your rug too.”

“I don’t care.” Selina panted, her head shaking frantically as she dragged Anna back in for another kiss. “I don’t care-“

Anna dipped down, pushing Selina’s breasts into her face, licking at her cleavage, “Shh, I know babe. Let’s get you to bed.”

She pulled Selina up to her feet, then surprised the omega by hefting her up into her arms. Not that Selina minded. She looped her arms around Anna’s neck, legs around her waist, and nuzzled against her throat, scenting her as deeply as she could.

Anna pressed her down onto the wrinkled bedsheets without releasing her, keeping herself placed above Selina. Her eyes were bright, sexy as hell with the hunger clearly showing in them. She didn’t fuss around kissing or fondling then. Instead Selina found herself manhandled into another position; on her back with her legs put into the splitz.

Licking her lips, Anna gave Selina’s pussy a couple of quick slaps, grinning when she gasped with them. She moved up onto her knees, one of them bent beside Selina’s right arm while the other stayed behind left her leg. It was an ideal position to crush their sexes together and Anna wasted no time doing just that. They both moaned at the first press of their cunts over one another.

Anna’s thick nub slid over Selina’s folds, parting them, grinding on her clit with enough pressure to have her crying out, shaking underneath the alpha. Her hold on her left leg slipped, too sweaty, but Anna was right there, holding her leg in its position with a clawing grip, her other hand moving from Selina’s breast to her throat.

“Fuck-“ Anna was panting. “Fuck you’re so wet.”

Selina responded by thrashing her head back and forth. “Yeah,” she said, over and over. “Yeah, yeah-”

It was too much, the hot, wet rhythm of their cunts rubbing together. Anna’s hair tickled over her labia, prickling on her clit. Selina’s body jerked with it, her stomach clenching and she was tight all over, sweating. Anna’s skin felt too warm pressing on hers but Selina only wanted her closer, covering her completely. She watched Anna’s breasts bounce with her thrusts, those dark nipples looked so stiff and inviting. The flex of her abs as she rolled her hips. All of her strength and beauty so wild, so alive above Selina.

She came with a hitched sob, her thighs straining as she pressed her hips up, trying to feel as much of Anna’s cunt as she could. Anna’s hand squeezed her throat enough to cut off her air a moment as she came too, grinding her hips in harder than ever. Selina scratched up and down her leg, reached up to cup her breasts and squeeze them lightly. After a few seconds Anna fell over her, letting go of her neck to tangle both her hands in Selina’s hair.

“Your heat scent,” She said between peppering Selina’s mouth with kisses, “Is starting to recede.”

Selina arched up into her, pulling the clips of Anna’s bun out and tossing them aside, loving the way her hair fell over her face and shoulders. “For now at least.”

Anna flipped her hair back, her laugh rough. They both knew how omega heats worked, there was always a quiet time between breeding, for mates to hydrate and rest. When a new day or hour arouse, so too did a fresh bout of fever. Typically, Selina’s heats lasted three to four days at the most. Anna was lucky it had come right on the eve of the weekend.

She let Anna have her fill of nipping and kissing her lips, feeling indulgent with the alpha’s body covering hers. Then she pulled her back by the hair.

“I’m hungry.” Selina whispered, nipping at Anna’s chin.

Her meaning was not lost on the alpha. Anna smiled at her. “I’ve got exactly what you need kitty Cat.”

Reaching between their bodies, Anna groaned as she fingered herself. Selina was salivating for the taste of more of her and when Anna brought three fingers dripping with come up to her face she leaned forward to suck them into her mouth eagerly. She rolled her tongue between each of them, suckling hard enough for her cheeks to hollow, playing the act up for all it was worth. Her enthusiasm had Anna moaning, almost frantic as she scooped more of her come out to feed Selina.

She growled when Anna began to move away, hissing when her thigh was smacked for the complaint. Anna smirked at her before kissing a line down her neck, between her breasts, over her stomach, all the way down to her mound. Lying down between Selina’s legs, Anna kissed just above her clit, a sloppy tease, slipping two fingers pressed closely together past her folds into her hole.

Selina let herself go lax, sagging back against the sheets and pillows, eyes slipping closed. The sense of urgency from earlier had begun to dissipate. Now there was nothing to focus on but the lazy strokes of Anna’s tongue over her clit, the hand petting her stomach and the slow glide of two fingers pushing in and out of her cunt. She moaned softly when a third finger was added right beside the first two, touching her breasts, kneading at the soft flesh. It was difficult but Selina was able to keep her hips from rocking up into the fingering, though little twitches still happened.

Anna was making quiet humming noises of approval and content as she tongued her, easing off Selina’s clit for a moment to lick at where her pink folds were spread around her fingers. When a fourth finger was added Selina gasped softly, pinching her nipples. Wet kisses were planted along her inner thighs. Anna’s speed never increased, she fucked her at a slow, even pace. Straight in and out but now Selina felt full in a way she hadn’t before. Unconsciously she clenched around the digits and Anna paused for a moment, sucking on her clit until Selina gave a short spasm then all but came loose, her body relaxing again.

Wet as Selina was there wasn’t any roughness to the friction, but the grind of Anna’s knuckles and fingertips inside her sex had her whimpering. She bit her lip, trying not to tense up for what she knew would soon be coming. Anna seemed to be on the same wavelength, she spent more minutes circling around where her fingers were thrusting in with her tongue, giving Selina’s mound soft open-mouthed kisses.

“That’s it Cat.” She murmured, her hand on Selina’s stomach soothing in its strokes. “That’s it…”

By then Anna’s knuckles had pushed past Selina’s folds, half of her hand rocking gently inside her. Her thumb finally joined the other fingers, all pressed tightly together. Slick seeped out around Anna’s hand as she moved. Selina arched her neck, panting up at the ceiling, squeezing her tits until they stung. “Come on.” She gasped. “Do it, I’m ready. Give me it-“

She broke off with a high cry, eyes rolling back as Anna began to push in. Careful, still so slow, until the last of her hand was sliding into Selina’s cunt. Selina couldn’t speak then, couldn’t even moan. It felt like nothing she’d experienced before and she was lost to the heavy, full feeling in her cunt. Her thighs quivered, stomach trembling and each breath she took felt too short, ragged. She was on the edge right then, so fucking wet, so close and-

All it took was Anna pulling her hand back then thrusting _in_ , once, twice and then Selina screamed, fell apart completely.  Her back arched up so hard it hurt and she reached back, gripping at the pillows as she cried out, her toes curling.

Anna kept thrusting, pumping through the convulsions of Selina’s cunt, the wet juices that shot out around her hand. The only thing that kept the lower half of Selina on the bed was Anna’s hand on her stomach and the other in her cunt, pushing in and out until all she could do was hitch her breaths and shake.

She wasn’t sure how long she stayed like that, all of the volume in her wound up. Selina began to ebb down as Anna gingerly started to pull her hand out, rubbing at her clit until she had to stop her with a shaky hand. Right now Selina was so sensitive it hurt. She would need a few hours to cool down. Quiet time, as they said.

Anna crawled back on top of her, stroked through her hair. Selina didn’t complain, she felt too much temporary satiation. She yielded her lips and her bed to the alpha. Sometimes exceptions weren’t all that bad. Not when this was only the first of many rounds with her heat.

If Jen had any sense in her, she wouldn’t come home early.


End file.
